


Daddy Material

by LilMeiTheAgeplayer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ageplay af, Alois is a bitch, CIel is so fluffy, Claude is actually nice, Grell is so fucking sexy that hoe, M/M, Sebby is so smug, William is daddy material, finally Alois and Ciel will get the love they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMeiTheAgeplayer/pseuds/LilMeiTheAgeplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THE TAGS (I realized there are literally no ageplay Kuro stories so here you are!)  Ciel does it for comfort and Sebby finds out. Alois is forced by Claude because he keeps wetting the bed from his nightmares and Grell...well Grell gets caught by William and let's just say, William is very, very turned on..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am so happy to be doing this and I will be posting the first chapter tomorrow, however if you wanna send in prompts you can but you don't have to, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Alois had been wetting the bed for the past four months. It was quite embarrassing really and every time it happened he'd tell himself. "Alois you're too old to be wetting your bed." Claude, of course, had taken notice of Alois'..problem but had merely ignored it telling himself, "He's only your food, his problems are of no concern as long as you get to eat him later.." But he couldn't help but see how distressed he was or feel his fear late at night. 

Alois tossed and turned in his bed. Nightmares of his past with that horrible pig plagued him. The next morning, sunlight streamed through the curtains that were pulled back by gloved hands. "Your Highness, it's time to wake up." Light blue eyes opened slightly then widened as the boy felt the familiar dampness. With a small whimper, he sat up embarrassment clear on his face as he pulled back the blankets. "Claude.." He said miserably looking up at the demon butler, who only sighed. The demon helped the boy from his bed and out of his wet night clothes. The boy kept his gaze low as he was led to the bathroom. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he stood on the cold tile floor. Claude began making a warm bath for the boy. "Claude I'm sorry.." He finally said breaking the silence. "I-I'm such a big baby." He burst into tears burying his face in his hands. 

Claude's cold eyes softened, and he couldn't just ignore how he felt now. He helped the crying boy into the bath and went to put his sheets in the wash. Upon returning, he laid a few things on the desk in the corner of the room. He then went to clean the boy. "Your Highness, it is fine. But I know something that might help." Alois looked up a look of confusion on his face. The Butler continued to bathe his young Master before lifting him from the tub to dry him off. "Now, Your Highness, I know it might be a bit embarrassing at first, but I know this will help you, alright?"

Alois nodded quickly, desperate to stop this terrible habit. "A-anything!" He said. Claude grinned when his back faced the boy. His plan was going quite well so far. The young Highness sat on the bed, chewing om his lip. 

When Claude turned around, he paled. There was no way Claude could be serious. He stared in horror at the diaper and baby powder in the gloved hands. "Claude no! There has to be another way!" He wailed eyes starting to fill with tears. First, he wets the bed, and now he must wear a diaper? Claude truly was a demon. 

After hours of trying to the boy into the diaper, Claude finally managed to get the damned thing on him. Alois sat in his study squirming uncomfortably his eyebrows furrowed, a pout on his face. But in a way if felt...good? He pushed that feeling down and focused on his hatred for what Claude had done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost a week later, the diapers were driving Alois crazy! They kept his bed from getting wet, of course, but Claude has to change him. It is mortifying, and Claude has been acting strange too. Alois was sitting on his bed signing papers before bed. Somehow his thumb found it's way into his mouth. Sighing softly he pushed the papers away; he smirked a little wiping his thumb. He got up from his bed and headed to his butler's. Knocking on his door gently, he opened the door. He raced over to the bed and jumped on top of Claude. The Butler wasn't surprised and just stared at him. Suddenly he scooped the male up. "What do you need Young Highness?" The answer Alois gave him surprised him. "You to fix me, Claude. This diaper is driving me crazy, and I kind of like wearing it and what is wrong with me? You have to fix me!" 

"There is nothing wrong with you Master. Come with me; I need to show you something." Claude swept the male up and exited his room and made his way to the attic, which Alois didn't even know existed. "I think you are only feeling...little." 

Alois rose an eyebrow. "Little? What is that supposed to mean?" A smirk was evident on the butler's face.

"You'll see."

When the door to the attic was opened Alois' blue eyes widened. He squeaked as he was set down in the middle of the room. Claude then left slamming the door behind. 'Click' The blonde internally cringed at the sound of the lock. How dare that impudent Butler lock him in his own attic! None the less an attic full of stuffed animals, including Funtom bunnies, and an array of stuff for BABIES. 

Sighing softly he felt his hands itching to grab one of those stupid pacifiers, he slowly sat down on the carpeted floor and picked up a pacifier with a crown on it. "What if Claude is watching me or something?" He asked himself quietly pouting. After a second of a rational debate, he slid the rubber into his mouth furrowing his eyebrows gently as he began to decide how he felt about the strange sensation. It felt soothing in a way and felt nice against his teeth. Maybe Claude was right; maybe nothing was wrong with him at all. Within minutes he was playing with the dolls and stuffies cooing happily. And Claude watched silently from the door with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this good? Because I don't really know, I don't like it that much...


	3. Chapter 3

Grell hummed softly under his breath putting his hair up in two pigtails as he kicked his legs. He smiled at his reflection in the vanity and let out a giggle. He hopped down from his seat at the vanity and grabbed his favorite stuffie, Lady Penelope who was a fairy princess. Grell secretly hoped to be a fairy princess one day too. He was lucky he'd chosen a room that came with an office because that's where he kept all his little stuff. He skipped into the room, wearing his blood red tutu and footies along with one of William's shirts which he 'borrowed'. He grabbed most of his dolls and dumped them near his dollhouse before setting Lady Penelope at the tea table. He sat down and began playing with his dolls kicking his legs back and forth with frequent giggles of joy. 

William stomped down the hall to a certain red head's room. He was extremely upset because Grell hadn't turned in any of his reports in three weeks. He had explicitly told him he wanted them two days ago, but he hadn't gotten them yet. He opened the door quietly glancing around the room. There was no sign of Grell, but he could hear noises and quiet talking coming from the office which the red headed male allowed no one in for some reason. He sighed under his breath and walked over to the office and opened the door. His eyes widened at what he saw. Grell hadn't noticed him yet. He looked around the room; there were stuffed animals on the floor, dolls, a dollhouse, several tubs of ice cream, pacifiers, tutus, sippy cups and a few packages of diapers.

William silently crept over to the smaller male and grabbed him by the ear harshly. "O-ow!" Grell shrieked trying to pull away until he realized that William had seen his playroom. His eyes started to fill with unshed tears. 'What if he hates me? What if he beats me up or kicks me out or something?' But William didn't look upset, at least not with the room. He had on his 'where the fuck is my paperwork' face, but he looked..aroused kind of? 

"W-William that hurts!" Said male rolled his eyes. "Where is my paperwork, Sutcliff? I expected it two days ago." Grell let out a high pitched whine. "You didn't do it did you?" William didn't need an answer. What was he going to do with this idiot? He hauled the male up from the floor and let go of his ear. "I guess you'll just have to let me punish you." He growled softly trying very hard to ignore the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. 

Grell shivered at the tone of his voice. He was going to hit him like he always did most likely. So he just sighed and lowered his eyes to the ground. It wasn't his fault. "Lady Penelope said I didn't have to!" He suddenly wailed crossing his arms, "Reports are boring, and I hate them!" William's eyebrow rose in confusion. "And who is this 'Lady Penelope'?" Grell looked a bit offended and pointed at the doll sitting at the tea table. "A doll?" 

Suddenly, William tossed Grell onto the bed, holding his hands above his head. Grell let out a quiet whimper, but he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit aroused at the lust in William's eyes. "Fuck me, daddy." He said inaudibly hoping that William didn't hear. The larger male started to pull off his red tutu and proceeded to throw it across the room. He sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled the boy over his lap. "William stop! What the fuck are you doing? This is practically sexual assault!" He shrieked kicking his legs. William wrapped an arm around his waist and put his leg over Grell's to keep him from kicking.

"Grell, this is a punishment, not sexual assault." William smacked the boy's behind sharply causing the male to emit a high pitched whine. And for the next twenty-five minutes, William spanked the male's backside to a dark red. Grell whined and whimpered and cried, but he liked the way William's hand felt. "W-William I'm sorry!" He sobbed sniffling as he clung to the raven haired male's pant's leg. "I-I'll do the paperwork, I promise!" The dark haired shinigami pulled the boy up gently and pulled up the panties he was wearing. He held him close while he cried his eyes out whispering 'Sorry' over and over again. Grell sniffled softly grabbing William's hand tightly sucking on one of his fingers because his binky was just too far away and he didn't want to get up. William sighed softly and let the male until he finally pulled his finger away and kissed the smaller male deeply. Grell whimpered softly letting out a quiet moan. 

He wrapped his arms around William's neck hiccuping slightly. "William?" He squeaked out quietly wiping his eyes. "Hmm?" William lifted the male up and helped him back into his tutu. "Can I call you-" Grell was cut off with a quick peck on the cheek. "Of course, idiot." Grell smiled and buried his face in William's neck squealing softly. "Thank you, daddy.." He said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel laid snuggled up in bed, his blue eyes shut as he waited for Sebastian to leave. Soon Sebastian did, blowing out the candle he bid the young Master a good night. The bluenette lifted the covers off of his small frame and lit the candle again. Sliding out of bed he padded over to a small trunk he kept in the darkest corner of his room. He opened it pulling out a teddy bear, diaper, onesie, bottle, and pacifier. Dropping the things on the bed, he got ready.

He put on the diaper and onesie and grabbed the glass of warm milk he had asked Sebastian for and poured it into the bottle. He smiled a little crawling on the bed and under the covers. "Hi, Mr. Teddy." He whispered making the little teddy wave as he held it close. He sighed softly stuffing his dummy in his mouth. He wished he could be little again; there was always so much work to do, and he hated it.

Ciel longed for someone to take care of him. He wanted someone to love him and kiss his boo boos when he got hurt, to cuddle him, and punish him. Ciel closed his eyes miserably because deep down he knew, it would never happen. 

A few hours later Sebastian was in the kitchen making a snack for the Earl. Apparently, he got hungry late at night. He then remembered he left his gloves in the Earl's room. He scolded himself for being so forgetful. Sebastian quietly made his way to Ciel's room to retrieve his gloves. He quietly opened the door, and his eyes widened in utter disbelief. Ciel sat on the floor his back towards him playing with some stuffed animals and wearing a dark crimson tutu. 

Sebastian cleared his throat startling the thirteen-year-old. He turned around staring up at Sebastian with wide blue eyes and instead of yelling at him, he began to cry. He then slumped on the floor curling up into a ball as he sobbed. Sebastian was shocked and rushed over completely forgetting what he came for. He pulled the male up and into his arms trying to calm him. "Shh, it's okay Young Master, don't cry.." He murmured rubbing his back and after a few minutes Ciel finally calmed down and buried his face in Sebastian's neck.

The Butler sat down on the bed rubbing the Earl's back gently. "Are you feeling okay now?" Ciel sniffled and wiped his eyes before kissing the male's cheek with a smile. 

"Thank you, daddy!" He hopped off of his lap and continued playing leaving a confused Sebastian seated on the bed. 

"Ciel, I'm not your father." He said kneeling next to the playing boy. Ciel just giggled and poked his nose. "Are so silly!" The boy lisped out since he was sucking on his thumb. He sighed deeply pursing his lips. He had to admit he was cute, but he could not let him think he was his father, could he? 

"Listen to me; I am your Butler, not your father." He frowned watching a confused look passing over his features. His blue eyes looked towards the floor. He stood up and took a few short steps to Sebastian and hugged him. 

"Please.." He sniffled looking up at the male with big, pleading puppy eyes. Sebastian's eyes softened as he sighed and gave in. "Alright, alright." A big smile spread across Ciel's face as he let out a squeal and sat back down on the floor and forced his Butler to play with him. Sebastian smiled softly at him patting his head. He was rather cute, how could refuse?


	5. Help!

So I kinda ran out of ideas over here! Send me some ideas and I'll do them all! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Grell padded down the halls to his daddy's room, holding Lady Penelope in his arms. He opened the door quietly to see William hunched over his desk. He shut the door and shuffled over shyly. "Daddy..I-I can't sleep.." The red head murmured tugging on his sleeve and chewing on his lower lip. William looked up from where he was sitting and sighed. "Lay in my bed then, Princess." The older male mumbled rubbing his temples. 

The small male nodded and crawled onto the large bed and slid under the blankets pouting. After about thirty minutes of silence he sat up. "I still can't sleep! Will you tell me a story, please?" William got up and sat on the bed. "How about I tell you a story about two little bears?" He rose an eyebrow and smiled softly. Grell nodded eagerly and moved closer to the male. 

William chuckled and wrapped an arm around the male kissing his head. Once Grell was comfortable he began telling him the story. "There were two little bears, Baxter Bear and Billy Bear,okay? Baxter and Billy were having an argument as they waited for their owner to come home. “I’m the cutest!” Baxter Bear said to Billy Bear. He was certainly a very handsome teddy bear. His fur was soft brown and he wore a purple sweater and straw hat.

“I’m the cutest!” Billy Bear insisted. He too was a very handsome teddy bear. His fur was snow white and he wore a red sweater with little glasses on his cute teddy bear face.

They were sitting on Cindy’s bed. The little girl loved them very much and always took good care of them. She wiped them with a soft cloth everyday and changed their sweaters all the time. She let them sleep in bed with her at night. She had a tea party for them every Saturday afternoon. She even took them to Grandma’s with her when she went to visit.

The two teddy bears had been content with this arrangement for quite some time. Lately, they both thought that maybe one was better than the other.

“I don’t wear yucky glasses the way you do,” Baxter pointed out to Billy as they sat on the bed waiting for Cindy to come home from school.

“I don’t wear a silly straw hat the way you do,” Billy pointed out.

“You wait”, Baxter said. “When Cindy comes home from school she’ll pick me up and kiss me first. She always does.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Billy told him. “I’m the one she always picks up and kisses first.”

“We’ll see about that,” Baxter said.

“We’ll see about that,” Billy said.

They sat on the bed together waiting for Cindy to come home. They sat on the soft pink blanket all afternoon not saying another word to each other. At one time, they had been best friends but now, they were in the middle of a fight to see who was the cutest. Both thought that he was. Cindy had lots of toys and dolls but Baxter and Billy had always been her favorites. She got them from her grandpa, who died right before Baxter and Billy came to her. They were very special indeed.

All afternoon they sat together in silence and then they heard Cindy downstairs. She was home from school! They heard her come bounding up the stairs.

“We’ll see now,” Baxter whispered to Billy.

“We’ll see now,” Billy whispered back.

Cindy came running into her bedroom and threw herself down onto the bed. She was adorable in her brown pigtails. She had freckles on her nose and was missing her two front teeth. Baxter and Billy remembered when she put the teeth under her pillow so that the Tooth Fairy would come and visit her. The Tooth Fairy had left her two dollars and she had brought the straw hat for Baxter and the glasses for Billy.

She picked both of them up at the same time and hugged them together. “How are my two favorite boys doing?” She gave them each a kiss on the cheek. “I have such wonderful news to tell my darlings! My other tooth is loose and that means the Tooth Fairy will be coming to visit again. When she does, I’m going to buy you boys a nice little teddy bear bed that you can share. Mommy said that she will help me pay for it because she knows how much I love my babies.” She kissed them again. “Now, darlings, I’m going to get my milk and cookies. You boys behave and I’ll come back in a little while.” She set them down carefully on the blanket and ran back downstairs.

Baxter looked at Billy. “Maybe we are both special.”

Billy looked at Baxter. “Maybe we are both the cutest teddy bear to Cindy.”

They smiled at each other and sat on the bed waiting for her to eat her snack and then come back and play with them." Grell smiled sleepily and yawned nuzzling into his side. 

"That was a nice story daddy.." He rubbed his eyes and curled up under the blankets contently. "Night night.." He whispered, giggling weakly as a kiss was planted on his forehead. Before long he was sound asleep, hugging his daddy's arm tightly.


	7. SORRY

Forgive me for not posting anything in forever!!! Lately I've been obsessing over my favorite blog askasamifeiandaki and Author-senpai (Charis2770). She is my idol and I love her so much!!! Check her out guys seriously! 


	8. Daddy!

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Alois ran into the kitchen where Claude was preparing lunch and held up his picture. It was of him and Claude. He had worked very hard and be really hoped he would like it. "I dwawed it for you daddy! Do you wike it?" 

Claude chuckled and looked at the picture smiling. "It's beautiful, baby. We can hang it up in my room later, alright?" Alois smiled brightly and bobbed his head yes. Claude watched as Alois carefully folded and put the drawing in the pocket of his shorts.

 

After the two finished lunch, Alois ran to his daddy's room squealing with excitement. "Huuuuwwwy daddy!" He whined loudly stomping his foot. Claude picked the boy up and sighed.

"What ever am I to do with such a demanding baby boy?" He cooed softly nuzzling Alois' cheek. The small boy blushed and buried his face in his daddy's neck. Claude opened the door to his room and set his boy on the bed. Alois pulled out his picture and gave to his daddy to frame and hang.

"You'we gonna wove me fowevew, wight daddy?" The little boy asked kicking his legs the tiniest bit. Claude finished hanging up the picture and turned to his boy, pecking him on the lips.

"Of course, how could I not? You're very special to daddy, you know that right?" He smiled at Alois as the boy giggled and nodded. "And I will never ever ever leave you."

"Pwomise?" 

"I promise, baby boy."

Alois squealed and hugged Claude tightly. "I wove you daddy..." He whispered nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you more, sweetheart." Claude said softly, rubbing his boy's back. "Always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! Hope you liked anyway!


End file.
